Our Love, Our Pain
by Harmonia-x
Summary: Strange things start happening. Dreams, powers, new enemies and mysterious love's are in store for them. Can they save themselves from the fate they have seen? Or fall to their death? Read to find out!
1. The Dream

Blossom... Blossom...

Black. That's all I can see. Darkness. Taking away my vision. My name constantly ringing through out my head. Clear as a bell. Though I can't recognise the voice. It's an enchanting voice, sounding as if the speaker is right next to me. I opened my eyes. I listen to the voice gently ringing in my head. I try to picture the voice's form. But it's hard. I wanted to know what was happening. I was unprepared for this. But soon enough the darkness faded away. I thought the answers would come but only more difficult questions came to me.

Blossom... Don't forget me...

I was standing next to a lonely cherry blossom tree, upon a cliff overlooking the sea, which seems to be hiding something. I feel tears flowing silently down my cheeks, ruining my mascara as I sob. I look down at myself but I don't move. But I can see myself. I looked like someone I thought I would never grow up to be. The dress would have been beautiful if it wasn't tattered and torn. It was a pale pink dress, matching my eyes, supposedly full length and full fitting. It had black ribbons draped over it matching her black ballet shoes. But the beauty was taken away, as the black ribbons fell to the ground as if in defeat. I feel my heart sag in sadness.

"I know this is wrong of me... but..." my voice spoke quietly out of my mouth croakily. My mouth is to numb to move. Starts to bleed as I talk. Carefully I run my tongue over my mouth, wiping away the blood. "But... I want...no need to be with you...just to live...to have breath...to do anything… everything" I finished, my mouth, all cracked and crimson. I felt my heart beating wildly. Thumping harshly against my rib cage. I felt trapped in myself. I needed to let go. I felt my heart sadden and sag in sorrow. I felt the pain of loss from my sisters as well. Their once large, happy spirits also saddening with mine. It was like we're connected. We are suffering from the same cause. Being heartbroken and lost.

Blossom... Listen to your heart...

I looked up, feeling my powers drain away slowly. As if something had planned my death making it slow and painful. Why is this happening? Who do I want to be with? Why am I upset? Why are my sisters upset? What's wrong with us? I wanted answers but all I got was more and more questions. The list was never ending. I felt as if I was running against the sands of time.

I started staring into the sea again, wondering why it was this way. But I seemed to know why as I took a step closer to the edge. My throat started to get dry and my tears had dried up on my cheeks. I don't understand. Am I about to commit suicide? Are my sisters doing the same thing?

"Brick" I whispered sadly though I was shocked on the inside. Suddenly I felt myself falling, my ability to breathe gone with the wind. It was like I was drowning myself. "I can't take it anymore… you left me… you were my happiness… but you went away… this is why I'm coming… to join you… " I added, my eyes going slightly glassy. I looked down at the depths of the oceans below. This really is the end.

"I love… you..." I What? I felt myself falling down into the sea, the wind rushing through my hair. But the darkness consumed me, as gravity caught up with me, shaking my head about. I felt my head being smashed against something, as I was thrown out of the dream.

Blossom... I love you too... Blossom...

* * *

Bubbles... Bubbles...

Where's the light? I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around scared that some big monster would come and eat me. Blossom? Buttercup? I tried moving but nothing happened. I felt tears stinging in my eyes, as I stayed there floating in darkness. What's happening? I tried blinking away the tears, but they wouldn't go away. I suddenly realised the darkness was fading into a dream. I felt myself being pulled in.

Bubbles... Don't be afraid...

I saw Townsville in ruins. I was flying high above the city. It was split into four sections around the Town Hall, which was split in two. It was chaos everywhere. I gasped as I saw villains running everywhere, having control of everything. I looked down at myself, only my body in the dream didn't move. I stared at myself in shock. Was I really to come out like this in the future? I was wearing a pale blue dress, going with my eyes. I would have looked beautiful if it wasn't for the fact that it was torn in lots of places and I was as well as the dress dirty. The dream me sighed sadly and also looked down at her dress. I also noticed the dark blue ribbons draped over the dress, which started to gracefully fall off the dress, and float slowly down to the ground. I looked up as did the dream me. I stared at the buildings ruins in front of me.

"I… can't take this… anymore… It's so hard… my sisters… Blossom… Buttercup… I can feel their pain also… they are falling… dying… drowning… we want to be with you, Brick and Butch let us join you" the dream me said shakily, tears threatening to leak from my eyes.

Bubbles... Believe in yourself...

I felt myself drop slightly, my hair come out of their usual pigtails. Is this my end? Why am I being shown this? I felt scared, I could feel my sisters lives fall away, as well as mine. I dropped down again, my heart falling down with it in sadness. I felt my lungs heave trying to get air.

"Boomie" I said a sad smile on my face as I tried to stay alive just to say this. But inside I was shocked. I got it now. The Rowdy Ruffs are The Power Puffs doom. Aren't they? But they're dead? I was confused though I guessed a possible answer.

"I love… you" I finished, falling from the air. I felt my breath disappear. Love? The dream disappeared as the darkness came again. But the questions stayed in my head and the images, were printed in my mind. It couldn't be the end? It can't be. I felt my stomach flip and my head throb as I was thrown out of my dream or a possible future. One future I didn't want.

Bubbles... I love you too... Bubbles…

* * *

Buttercup…. Buttercup….

I opened my eyes, staring out into the dark. Where am I? I looked around, alert, waiting for something to pop out and punch me or do anything. Come on? Do something already. I glared into the darkness, just slightly noticing the darkness fading away around me. What the?

Buttercup…Please don't be sad…

I looked around confused. It was Townsville for sure. The mayors Office wasn't far off, neither was the shore where the monsters come and go everyday. I can see my sister's faint deathly glows in those places. What have you done to my sisters? I already knew the answer though. Their glows had a faint crack where the heart should be. Heartbroken. I looked down at myself, but my body didn't move. Huh? I looked at my own deathly glow. What? I gasped, but the dream me didn't. I also had a crack where the heart is. I felt tears flow down my cheeks, my heart heaving in sorrow.

"Look at me …I'm the girl you never wanted me to be after our love…Well look I am…This broken girl…Just like my sisters…I won't get over it…Over you…I can't…" the dream me spoke to the sky. Her eyes bearing a fake angry look.

Buttercup…I'm sorry…

I was still looking down at myself. I was the broken girl, the dream me just said she was. I was wearing something which looked like it had been the only thing I've worn for months and I it was dirty and ripped as hell. I'm wearing a dress? I looked disgusted, but the dream me just smiled sadly at the sky, then towards the ground. The dream was a pale green, just like my eyes. It looked like it was meant to be floor length. But it was ripped across the stomach, around my shoulders and at the knees. There were dark green ribbons draped over it, barley damaged, which matched my dark green ballet shoes. I looked away from the dress as soon as I realised the dream me started walking on. I also realised I was on top of a Volcano which looked slightly like Mojo's layer.

Buttercup…

"Butch" I stared blankly ahead. That rowdy ruff is my doom? I felt my toes reach the edge of the volcano, the lava bubbling dangerously below me.  
"I'm coming to join you… I can't stand the pain… anymore… I'm just not strong… enough… without you… Butch" I stuttered, I could feel the pain in my heart and the sadness. The dream me took a deep breath closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"I love… you" I finished falling over the edge of the volcano. My breath hitched and my blood ran cold. I'm going to die? I fucking love him? I felt my eyes close as the darkness came back, no answers to my questions just, an unfinished story. I felt the blood rush to my head, as I was thrown out of the dream.

Buttercup… I love you too… Buttercup…

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Waking Up

A 14-year-old girl awoke from her dream screaming. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead as she panted heavily and stopped screaming. Closing her eyes she wiped the sweat from her face. Re-opening her pink eyes she stared, into the dark room for a moment, before looking at her clock. The luminous red numbers read 2:45. Sighing she laid back down, staring at the ceiling, her thoughts concentrated on the dream.

'How can I fall in love with Brick? He's dead.' She thought back to the Rowdy Ruff boys. Their only true match, the only ones who could really beat them. She closed her eyes, images of brick flashing in her mind. 'I wonder if Bubbles or Buttercup had a dream like this?' She thought interrupting her memories of Brick. Yawning she rolled over 'I'll just ask them tomorrow and see if they had one like mine' she added falling off to sleep.

"Brick..." she mumbled, rolling over again "How can I…" She added drifting off the sentence, her closing eyes missing a glowing red pair of eyes, watching her from the darkness of her room.

* * *

A blue-eyed 14-year-old shot up in bed her eyes wide. She started screaming of shock. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. She stopped screaming and grabbed her pillow shoving her face into it. "What was that?" her voice came out muffled from the pillow. She didn't realise she had screamed at the exact same time as her sisters, and had a similar dream. "I don't understand I'm scared. Are we really doomed? I don't want that to happen! Blossom! Buttercup!" she screamed hoping her sisters would hear her. But a barrier was blocking any sounds from their rooms. Nobody could hear her, or her sisters.

She slowly took the pillow away from her face, putting it back behind her. She turned to her clock. The luminous blue numbers read 2:55 am. The Professor changed the colour of the numbers for her to blue and also did it for Buttercup to green. She lay back down trying to forget the dream. She wanted to forget the images of her broken hearted future. Rolling over she stared out her blue circular window. The sky was still dark blue, black. Watching the sky for a few minutes she drifted off to sleep with the dream still vivid in her mind.

"Boomer…is it..." she mumbled drifting off to sleep. Not seeing kind dark blue eyes watching her from the dark corners of her room, with a kind smile.

* * *

A green-eyed girl shot up from her lying position, shocked and disgusted. She screamed in disgust unlike her sisters, who screamed of shock and being scared. She had beads of sweat also running down her forehead. "That is dream, that I want to get rid of," she said after screaming. She got out of bed, and headed towards her punching bag. She did a couple of punches, kicks and combos at the punch bag but quickly ran out of energy.

Growling in frustration, she turned back round to her bed, jumping on it. She looked at her clock. The green luminous numbers glowing 3:05am. Yawning, she fell back into her covers, falling asleep immediately nearly forgetting about the dream.

"Bloody Butch…" she started as she dosed off "why I…." She added rolling over, sound asleep. She didn't hear nor see the chuckling and green eyes of someone else in her room.

* * *

R+R Please!


	3. Then It's True

'Time to rock and roll' Brick thought smiling at his Blossom. 'Don't worry baby you'll see soon enough, the Rowdy Ruff Boys are back' he floated over to Blossom's sleeping body. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, with a slight blush. "I'll answer you're call soon my Bloss" he whispered in her ear. He stared at her perfect face and hair. He took off his cap and put it by her head. "See you soon babe" he added before flying out Blossom's pink circular window, to meet his brothers. 'Well let the Future come' he thought, his red trail fading away.

Boomer floated towards his Bubbles, smiling kindly at her. He sat in mid air next to her bed, stroking her hair lightly. "Soon my Princess you'll see" he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. He had his usual dreamy look on his face, as he moved away slightly. Glancing at the clock, it was nearly time to go. 'I want to be with you Bubbles, but I'll see you soon.' He thought floating away, he stared at Bubbles sleeping body for a little longer, before flying out the window.

Butch chuckled quietly at Buttercup. 'Such a temper for a hot chick like her' he thought to himself, as he floated out of the darkness into the moonlight, towards her bed. He smirked slightly as he closed in on her. "Don't worry B-Cup, Butch will be here soon" he smirked kissing her on the lips. He waited a second, to see if she did anything. Buttercup stirred slightly, her eyes flickering. But she just rolled over, away from Butch. He smiled and flew out the green window.

Blossom opened her eyes, tiredly. The sun was shining brightly through the pink window. Grumbling to herself, she sat up rubbing her eyes. She got out of bed, her eyes adjusting to the bright light from the sun. "Stupid Sun" she mumbled. She started her usual routine, in the morning of getting up, have a shower, get changed, brush hair and get ready for the day.

Today she did things much slower. She remembered the dream last night. After getting changed into a jean skirt, red socks, black t-shirt and a red tank top over it. She walked back into her room, and noticed something on her pillow. A red cap. 'That looks like' she started to think, her heart beating fast 'Brick's!' she finished, staring at it in shock. She floated towards it and touched it to make sure it was there. "Oh my God" she whispered picking it up. She floated there for a second before flying out of the room. "Bubbles! Buttercup!" she shouted as the door swung on its hinges.

Bubbles woke up to the sound of Blossom shouting her name. Jumping up she chucked a blue mini skirt on and a white tank top with a blue jacket over it. She shot out the room. Crashing into blossom on the way out of her room. "Blossom!" she gasped in shock as she hit the floor. "Sorry! But you called?" she added, as she stood up, helping blossom up afterwards. She saw Blossom clutching something; it looked like a red cap. "Bloss what's that?" she asked.

Bubbles waited for Blossom to answer. "Bubbles, look what I found on my pillow this morning" Blossom answered showing Bubbles the cap. "Don't you recognise it?" she asked Bubbles. Bubbles shook her head.  
"Sorry Bloss no, I think I've seen it somewhere before but no why?" Bubbles replied. Blossom looked down for a moment before speaking.  
"It's Brick's the leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, I'm sure you remember them" she answered, Bubbles stared 'Oh My Goodness' she thought, gaping in shock.

"WHAT?" Bubbles screamed.

Buttercup woke up, her lips tingling slightly. She was about to roll over and go back to bed as she heard bubbles scream. 'What now?' She thought grumpily, getting out of bed. She chucked on a big pair of dark green trousers and a black tank top. She stomped out of the room with a frown. "What is it now Bubbles?" she snapped, but stopped dead when she saw both bubbles and blossom staring at a red cap.

Flying up to them, she looked at the red cap weirdly. "When'd you get that Bloss?" she asked, dropping onto the floor in front of them. When no response came, she snatched up the cap and looked at it closely, only to get it snatched away 5 seconds later. "Buttercup I didn't get it, it's not even mine" Blossom started, but Buttercup interrupted her.

"YOU STOLE IT!" Buttercup erupted, whilst Blossom and Bubbles looked at her in shock.  
"You really think I would do that?" Blossom asked raising an eyebrow. Buttercup thought about it and shrugged. "No? Anyway it's Brick's of the Rowdy Ruff Boys do you know what this means?" she asked Bubbles and Buttercup, who looked the same when they woke up from the dream. Blossom also looked the same, but looked thoughtfully at the cap then the window they stood by.

"It means the dream is true"


	4. A Year Later

A year after the girl's discovery, Blossom and Buttercup forgot all about the dream. But Bubbles, the haunting image of the dream wouldn't leave her alone. The dream always replayed in her mind at night.

* * *

One day after school, Bubbles was walking alone on the shore. 'Why am I the only one that remembers? Surely Blossom would remember because of Brick's hat? Bubbles thought, playing with her hair, which was for once down from the usual pigtails. The sun was starting to set. 'I just want to forget this nightmare' she added tears spilling out from her eyes, as she broke down on the sand. ' I want to be free!'

* * *

Blossom floated quietly home. She had stayed after school to study for her maths test tomorrow. 'Where's Bubbles? She said she would walk home with me' she thought, sad that her own sister ditched her. She could feel her blue-eyed sister near by and other presence, it was red. She felt as if she was connected to the red glow, but shook off the feeling heading off the find her sister.

* * *

Buttercup lay in her room, staring at the ceiling. She had heavy rock music blaring out of the speakers from the computer. But she could barley hear the music, as her thoughts blocked any other sound out. 'Something is wrong, Bubbles isn't acting normal and Blossom has changed ever since she found that red hat, What's with that hat anyway? It's red and boring, I don't get it' She sighed, and flew out of the room, for some food. 'Where are they anyway?'

* * *

Blossom had looked everywhere for Bubbles, but she was nowhere in sight. 'I guess she's at home' she flew back home, forgetting about the beach. Her pink trial was left behind her as the sunset was finished. 'The Professor is going to kill me' she thought, frowning.

* * *

Bubbles looked up her sobs dried out. The sunset was finished 'Better get home' she thought sadly, as she got up and flew home slowly, her blue trial fading softly behind her. 'I hope Blossom isn't mad that I left her' she added worriedly, picking up the pace.

* * *

Buttercup came out of the kitchen, eating a chocolate muffin. She saw Blossom coming through the door. "Oh Leader Girl decides to make her presence known to the rest of the world" she sneered at her.  
"Well it would help if Bubbles remembered that we were coming home together, but no she forget, where is she anyway?" Blossom snapped back not in the mood. Buttercup shrugged.  
"I dunno I thought she was with you" Buttercup finished her muffin, glaring at Blossom. "So you either left her because you're not impatient enough, or she's at a friends to get away from you".  
"To get away from me It's more like you buttercup always bullying her!" Blossom shouted back, throwing her backpack on the sofa "And why are you blaming me!"  
"I'm not always bullying her!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"Am NOT"  
"ARE TOO"  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
"Sure you're NOT!"

"I AM TOO"  
"See you even admit it!" Blossom smirked.  
"Wha?" Buttercup stuttered before realising." God you're such a smartass!" she shouted storming upstairs leaving Blossom to stare at the spot she was standing.

"YOU STARTED IT!" Blossom shouted up the stairs, grumbling. 'God sometimes she is a real bitch' she heard from upstairs. Blossom tripped over, her eyes wide. "I HEARD THAT!" she screamed again.

"HEARD WHAT?" Buttercup screamed back down her head popping out of her door as Blossom stormed upstairs. They didn't notice someone come through out of the shadows watching them interestedly.

"Oh don't lie! I heard you call me a real bitch" Blossom sneered back punching Buttercup. "Why don't you go shove you're tough act up you're arse!" she added kneeing buttercup before storming into her bedroom slamming the door.

Buttercup just stared at the floor, her eyes bulging out of her head. "How did she hear that, I didn't even say it out loud?" She said it was then when she noticed a shadow over her. "Bubbles?" she asked, moving her head up to the person.

"No, you're worst nightmare, Buttercup"

* * *

R+R ! Please

I'll update the next chapter soon, But i've trapped a nerve in my neck so i can't move very much.  
PLus i just realised i haven't but a disclaimer on this yet. heh anyway here it is.

Disclaimer: Idon't or never will own PPG.


	5. A Year Later continued

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the Powerpuff girls, though i wish i did, but i don't. 

**Author's notes:** Chapter 5 is finally up! Enjoy the fic!

* * *

"No, you're worst nightmare, Buttercup"

Buttercup's eyes went wide. 'Butch? He's dead. I killed him. I swear I did. Buttercup thought standing up. She glared at Butch. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, not in the mood for her counterpart. Butch just stood there smugly leaning against the wall.

"Oh, how very welcoming of you" he answered in a sarcastic tone, walking past Buttercup into her room. Buttercup span around, as he walked past her with great ease, into her room.  
"Hey! Get out you Jerk!" she snapped trying to grab his arm and fling him out the room. She forgot for a moment that they could too fly and run at the speed of light. Butch walked out of the way of her incoming arm.  
"Nice room" Butch whistled, jumping on her bed. Buttercup steamed.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, throwing the closest thing at him. Butch just stepped out of the way, chuckling. He caught the object and smirked. He held up the bra in Buttercup's face, as her eyes went wide, in embarrassment and anger. She screamed in frustration, jumping up zooming towards him. "I'm Going To Tear You Apart!" she screamed, clenching her fist ready to punch him.

Butch just stood there, smirking throwing Buttercup's bra aside. "Calm down B-Cup" he laughed. Buttercup froze as he said that. 'B-CUP!' she thought glaring at Butch.

"I'm Going To KILL YOU!"

* * *

"I can't believe Buttercup!" Blossom shouted as she slammed her door closed. 'How dare she?' she thought, angrily ' She deserved what I did to her'. Growling, she fell onto her black and pink bed. 'My own sister called me a bitch!' she thought punching the pillow. 'I need to calm down, I really shouldn't of beaten buttercup up like that, even though she deserved it' she thought, sighing heavily.

She looked at the red cap on her bedside table. She stared at it for a few minutes, before picking it up. She rolled over clutching it to her chest, with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes expecting to see the ceiling. But a boy with red eyes and red hair leaned over her. A silent scream came out of her mouth, her eyes widened in shock. 'What's HE doing here?' she thought as the leader of the rowdy ruff boys, Brick, leaned over her.

Glaring at him, she pushed him off her. "What are you doing here?" she snapped angrily, not noticing she was still clutching his hat. Brick just smirked at her as he glanced at her chest, where she was holding onto his hat. Blossom followed his gaze to the hat. She stared blankly at it for a few minutes, before looking back at him. She suddenly remembered that he wore a hat when he was little exactly like the one she was holding, but he wasn't wearing one now.

"This… this is his?" she asked to herself, dropping it in shock. 'Oh my god, he was here on that day, in MY ROOM' she thought, stepping away from him and the hat. "ANSWER ME!" she screamed, anger overwhelming her "Why are you here?" her pink eyes glaring in anger.

Brick didn't say a word; all he did was walk forwards. He picked up his hat and walked up to Blossom. Putting it on her head backwards. He smiled at her, making her heart flutter. "No need to get angry Bloss, I haven't done anything" he replied calmly. Blossom looked down blushing slightly. 'What is his problem, coming into my room like it's an everyday thing and stand this close to me as if I'm his girlfriend.' She thought, looking up again.

"What else were you expecting?" she said simply, wondering what his answer to that would be. Brick smirked at her, his red eyes shining mysteriously.

"No, I was expecting this" he said, leaning in, his forehead touching hers and kissed her. His strong arms wrapped around her small waist. But the kiss ended just as quickly as it started. He stepped back, as he watched her face go red with embarrassment and anger. Blossom stared at him, her gaze turning into a glare.

"What was that for?"

* * *

Bubbles came into her house full of shrieks and laughter. 'What the hell?' she thought about to walk up the stairs, but she heard something move behind her. "Professor?" she asked spinning around. She came face to face with a tall laid-back boy. His sapphire eyes grinning at her, as she stared in shock a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Boomer?" her voice came out stuttering and quiet. The blue puffs counterpart barley heard her.

The blue ruff's cheeks were slightly pink, as he looked at Bubbles. She was more beautiful than he imagined. Her blonde hair flowing gracefully around her back and her smile the most beautiful thing he had ever seen apart from her gorgeous water like eyes. He didn't notice Bubbles looking at him expectantly. 'Why isn't he doing or saying anything to me, it's unnerving' she thought, seeing his stare.

"Err… Boomer why are you… err here?" she asked a slight pink flush on her cheeks as she broke the silence. She saw that he was grown up, just like her with fingers, noses, feet etc. She kept looking at him expectantly, as he thought about something. 'Please say SOMETHING' she screamed in her head closing her eyes out of nervousness.

"Bubbles…well me and my bro's…are here…well you'll see… cause well you know that dream… umm…yeah…it's about that" He mumbled after staring at Bubbles. 'God I'm such an idiot' he thought, a blush burning on his cheeks. He realised bubbles had her eyes closed shut. "What's wrong Bubbles?" he asked grabbing her hands. Her eyes shot open at this movement.

"Oh…err…well…yeah," she mumbled like him, with her feet shuffling nervously. Boomer got the point and smiled at her.

"Yeah I… know what you mean" he said slightly more confidant to talk to her. Bubbles stared at his smile, as her heart fluttered. A comfortable silence overcame them and the room, as they stared at each other.

"I'm glad you're back Boomer"

* * *

**Author's notes:** awwwwwwwww Bubbles is cute no? and Brick kissed Blossom a big awww everyone plus Buttercup wanting to kill Butch after throwing a bra at him. Hmmm what's going to happen next. Review please and the next chapter will come quicker! 


	6. PPG's Pain

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Buttercup started heading towards Butch again with a strategy forming in her head. He's going to pay for what he just called me she thought ignoring the slight dizzy feeling inside her. "Don't tell me to calm down!" She shouted about to punch him when she felt her whole body flip around sending her to the floor. Searing pains went through her body. She stared at the floor her eyes moving around by themselves. What's going on? She thought sending another shock of pains through her body. A scream of agony escaped her lips. But as she screamed the lights sparked and flashed on and off. 

Lighting started shooting from the ceiling around them. The two stared at it for a few minutes but Buttercup kept screaming in pain. Butch watched buttercup in shock. What else could he do? What's going on? I don't understand it's all happening to fast! He thought, wanting to punch the wall. She better not be acting or anything! He added.

"Buttercup? What are you doing? This isn't funny!" Butch shouted, but she could only faintly hear it. Butch? She thought just remembering he was there. Buttercup looked up her eyes dancing wildly. Closing her eyes she tried regaining control of herself. What's happening? Sending more sparks of pain shot through her body. At this her body started shaking. Her arms and legs started thrashing about, uncontrollably. She started screaming again as the pain became too unbearable.

"B...butch" She gasped out, through her body's violent shakes. "Help…" She started but was cut off as she fell to the floor unconscious. Her eyes rolled up into to her head, before closing. Her hit the floor with a thud. The lights stopped flashing as the electricity Buttercup caused shot the light bulbs. The bulbs exploded. Shattering glass shot everywhere.

Butch picked Buttercup covering her from the shooting pieces of glass. What the fuck was that? He thought looking down at the girl in his arms. Maybe I shouldn't have got her all worked up he added and started thinking about what he saw. He looked around the room, the glass from the light bulb and cut a few things and had torn apart the punching bag. Such a nice punching bag as well he thought sadly but looked back at Buttercup. What exactly happened to you? He added as he headed towards her green door, kicking it open.

"Guys! Something has happened!" he shouted.

* * *

Blossom felt her anger rising inside her. He stole my first kiss that…that Bastard! She thought, clenching her fists. She saw Brick smirking. She kept glaring daggers at him when he suddenly started laughing. He's…he's laughing at me…Grrr asshole! She thought, glaring fiercely at him. Her fists clenched harder, her nails digging into her palms. She felt herself get dizzy and the temperature rise. Ignoring it she snarled at Brick. "Oh getting cocky now are we" Blossom sneered her eyebrows rising. She felt her nails pierce her skin. Immediately she unclenched her fists. 

Brick stopped laughing but kept smirking. Blossom, rose her right hand slightly and was about to slap him when she felt something burn her. Her pink eyes widening, she touched her forehead instead. Her forehead was burning, that it was like she was on fire. Letting go of her fore she, looked around forgetting all about Brick and the kiss. She took a step forwards but fell to the floor with a crash. She lay on the floor curled up and her eyes tightly shut.

Her body was burning so badly she could barley contain her screams of pain. She felt someone's gaze on her. Who's that? What's happening? She thought as her temperature rose again. Images from just minutes before this happened flashed in her mind, before her eyes. Brick… and me…kissing… She thought her eyes opening quickly.

"Blossom? Blossom what's wrong?" Brick's voice broke through her voice, but it was almost too quiet to hear. Brick…help she thought, feeling dehydrated. Her eyes darted around, but she could only see the floor around her. She didn't have enough strength to do much, but she tried lifting herself up. Her breathing quickened under her arms strain to just pull her body up. She nearly got onto her elbows. But just as she balanced on them slightly, waves pain shot through her body especially at the elbows. She dropped back onto the floor screaming in pain. Her body started shaking and as if out of nowhere fire spread across the ceiling.

"Brick!" She screamed, tears starting to come down her face "Make it stop! Help!" She added, but couldn't say any more as she started losing control of her shaking body, "please". It came out like a whisper as the chaos died down. Her arms and legs stopped shaking violently. Her eyes stopped darting about. The temperature went down and the fire disappeared as Blossom lay motionlessly on the floor.

After a few calm minutes nothing happened. Brick nudged Blossom with his hand as he bent down. As soon as he touched her, the windows exploded glowing red. They shot towards Brick and Blossom. "Shit" He muttered, picking Blossom up bridal style and jumping out the way. Checking that none of them got out, he looked down at the red-faced girl in his arms. What was that? He asked himself, heading towards the door.

He looked back at the room, remembering what happened from when he leaned over Blossom at the start to her weird fire attack. Smiling as he remembered the kiss he turned back to the pink door and pushed it open with his foot. Stepping out into the corridor, he heard his brothers shout.

"You guys too!" He responded, closing Blossom's door and faced his Brothers.

* * *

Bubbles blushed at her statement. It was like she was greeting a long lost love or friend or something. She looked at the floor and twiddled her thumbs. Eek this is so embarrassing! What's wrong with? I'm not normally this shy, nervous eeek she thought trying to figure out her feelings. 

"Thanks it's good to see you again Bubbles, You're even cuter than you were when little" he replied flashing a goofy grin. Bubbles looked up as he replied and felt her cheeks burning as he said she was cute. She also noticed that pink blush on Boomers own cheeks. Smiling to Boomer nervously. She felt her heart beating against her chest at his adorable goofy grin. Oh my god that grin it's so cute! She squealed in her head as she went towards him to give him a hug.

She fell to her knees, clutching her head with one hand. She felt the dizziness she ignored for nervousness. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as her body felt cold, very cold. It was like it was freezing on the inside. Sparks of pain shot through her body. She let out a scream. Her body felt wobbly and slippery like water or soap slipping through someone's fingers.

"Bubbles!" A voice shouted out to her as hands gripped onto her shoulders, shaking her body lightly. "What's going on? What's wrong?" a voice shouted out to her again it seemed so familiar. Boomer… she thought. Boomer! She added realising it was Boomer. Her eyes opened and stared into his. She tried saying something but her body started getting colder and the pain more painful. "You're turning blue! Crap!" She heard Boomer shout. A few seconds later he had wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and hugged her trying to keep her warm.

"Boo…mer" she chattered slightly warmer. She felt her cheeks turn slightly pink either from the cold or from the fact that she was so close to Boomer. "Help…something is changing in me" she whispered against him as she buried her head in his shoulder. Suddenly she felt water fall on them from the ceiling. Her body started shaking slightly.

"I will…are you still really cold?" Boomer asked feeling her shake. But he got no response just more shakes. Soon enough the shaking and water falling from the ceiling stopped. Bubbles suddenly felt warmer but she was limp in his arms. "Bubbles?" he asked looking at the peaceful girl in his arms, who just went through a lot of pain. He picked her up and headed up the stairs to where his brothers and Bubble's sisters should be.

"Everyone! Bubbles…well something happened!" he shouted like Butch.

* * *

Authors Note: hope everyone liked please review! 


End file.
